A vehicle cooling device includes, for example, an electric pump, an engine as an object of cooling, a heat exchanger, a circulation path for circulation of coolant between the engine and the heat exchanger by the operation of the pump, and a solenoid valve capable of opening and closing the circulation path. This solenoid valve may be of the type in which the valve body is brought into abutment with the valve seat by the biasing force of a biasing member when the solenoid is not energized to switch the valve to a closed state, and the valve body is moved against the biasing force of the biasing member by the energization of the solenoid to switch the valve to an open state (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Accordingly, in order to circulate the coolant between the object of cooling and the heat exchanger, it is necessary to energize the solenoid to move the valve body against the biasing force of the biasing member and also to maintain the energized state.